All is Fair in Love and War
by Punk Rocker Fairy
Summary: I loved him, so why did I leave, and what will Lucian do when he wakes up? What will HE do? Will he come for me to destroy me? Or will he come for me and accept me back? If he does hurt me, I don't know if I'll have the heart to harm my love, my Marcus.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this accept for the original ones because the writers of underworld were brilliant enough to make them so thank you writers of Underworld.

_**Prologue**_

I was the most idiotic being in the world. I am Alexandria the centaur archivist. I was sent to this plane of existence by my fellow centaur researchers to study them first hand. We talked over it for a while and decided the best way to disuse me was to make me look, smells, and have the attributes and allergies of a werewolf. Of course they chose me because I was the youngest so there wouldn't be a great los if I died. But now I realized I was the most idiotic being in the world due to me choosing to be a werewolf in the middle of the lycan enslavement period.

My idiocy was only reinforced when my new super hearing and decided to try out my new super running. I was stupid to believe that my passage to this plane would go unnoticed. I started to run and discovered how fast I went when realizing I hadn't ever used human legs but I was fairly fast. But it wasn't fast enough for the vampires soon caught up with me. I stumbled and tripped and quickly tried to get back up before I felt cold steel on the back of my neck and I stopped moving. My long reddish brown hair was in the way of them from seeing my face.

I slowly turned my head to face my captors. And could only see two of the men surrounding me. I recognized one immediately from my books back home. His name was Markus. His long light brown hair was pulled back and his stubble looked recently shaved, though his eyes were what enchanted me. His brilliant blue eyes glared at me though through the glare I could see kindness. Our books always spoke highly of him, he was said to be the gentlest and kindest of all vampires and had a soft spot for lycans. Though Viktor was in charge Markus was the first vampire.

The man on his left and a little in front of him so his gleaming sword could reach my bare neck and strike and kill me with ease. He I also recognized as Viktor. He had a reputation just not as fabulous as Markus's. He was said to be cruel to lycans but unbelievably kind to vampires. He had pale skin and looked somewhat old. He had platinum blonde hair hanging loosely and stringy down to his upper back. He glared at me with so much hate I didn't think it was possible to hate someone that much without knowing them, but them I remembered he was Viktor and I was a "lycan".

"Who are you and what are you doing so far from the castle?" asked Markus quickly as if trying as much as possible to speak as little as possible.

"My name is Alexandria and I am a free lycan!" I exclaimed proudly.

Viktor looked irritated whereas Markus had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Pity." Was the only thing Viktor said as he raised his sword in the cold, snowy, air about to bring it down on me.

Suddenly Markus yelled, "WAIT!"

Viktor stopped midway to my neck and glared angrily at him and asked "Why?"

"My rooms maid has recently died and I am in need of a new one, perhaps her." Said Markus in a calm voice.

My eyes darted between the two of them for what seemed like an eternity until Viktor begrudgingly nodded and put his sword away. Markus actually smiled at me now and told met o get behind him. I stared at him to see if this was a joke but he just nodded. I slowly got up and brushed the dirt of my green velvet dress and quickly did as I was told.

The ride to the castle was short and as soon as we got there we sopped a little before it in front of a long wooden building. Markus got of and offered his hand to help me down and I quickly accepted though Viktor seemed upset with this.

"Lucian" yelled Markus loudly to the building and soon a young lycan stepped out with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes and just smiled at me and politely said hello.

"Lucian, this is a lycan we found tonight, would you please show here around and what to do to night and when you are done, take her to me." Said Markus still smiling.

Viktor looked severely displeased but Lucian just nodded and said " Hello, as you may know I am Lucian, but I am afraid I do not know your name." and extended a hand.

"I am Alexandria and it's a pleasure to meet you Lucian." I responded and took his hand and shook it.

"Well, we had better be off, goodbye." Said Markus interrupting our introduction and swiftly mounted his horse and rode off with the other vampires

"Well, let me show you around first." Said Lucian happily and started walking towards the wooden building.

"This is the house where we all live though if we try to escape to the forest there are vampire guards posted everywhere. Most of us are a bit…err…edgy but just don't get on their nerves and you'll be fine, by the way, which coven did you escape from?" Asked Lucian suddenly stopping and facing me.

"I didn't escape, my family and I were never caught but finally some vampire patrols caught us and killed the rest of us except for me because I ran like a the coward I am" I lied but bowed my head shamefully because that is how my parents had died.

I was fifteen and my parents were showing me the outskirts of our beautiful region, although it was dangerous. We were attack by rouge centaurs when my parents told me to run so I did leaving them to die. I never forgave myself for that so I decided to make there dreams of me becoming our planes top archivist a reality.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Lucien apologetically looking down and breaking me out of my trance.

I just smiled at him and said, "That's alright, what were you saying about your moody lycans?"

We both laughed at this and he continued to tell me all the pros and cons of being a lycan here, most of the pros were because of Markus. I followed and listened and tried to remember my way through the never-ending stone halls of the fortress. Eventually the tour was over and Lucian brought me to large, old, wooden double doors.

"This is Lord Markus's room, remember, when you talk to a vampire be overly polite, especially when it comes to the elders, make sure to call them lord.

I nodded and he smiled encouragingly. I knocked on the door and I heard Markus's melodic voice say, "Come in."

Lucian smiled and walked off to perform his duties. I walked in and was stunned to see bright reds and gold's decorating the room. There were red and gold curtains pulled back so the window was open and a red and gold bed spread on a massive four-poster redwood bed. Markus smiled at my awe and laughed.

" Do you like it?" he asked jokingly before he started laughing.

I just smiled and bowed my head in respect to him and said "Good evening Lord Markus."

He stopped laughing and smiled and said "Lucian has taught you well, in public, you are to address me in that fashion, but in private, please just call me Markus."

I simply nodded and said "Yes Lo- Markus."

He smiled and said "Alright, now to get to work. Please clean this room tonight so it is ready by the time I must sleep."

I nodded and headed towards the unmade bed but while I was passing him his muscular hand grabbed my arm and he said "Thank you Alexandria." and walked out.

Once he had left I smiled until I thought my face was going to split. The books in the archive had not praised him enough, he was kind and generous and thought of lycans and vampires as near equals. Luckily he was also a neat freak so there wasn't much to clean. I quickly got started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every day after that as soon as the sun dropped below the horizon she would report to Markus's room. She and Lucian became friends fairly quickly considering he was the only person who would talk to her other than Markus. One day when she finished her duties and was about to leave the door opened and Markus walked in. Seeing a vampire walking by she bowed her head and said "Good evening Lord Markus."

Markus shut the door and smiled at her. "Good evening Alexandria, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk?" he asked smiling as my head rose and I smiled.

"Of course," I responded.

He opened the door for me and I walked through with him following. We didn't say anything until we reached the gardens.

"I was thinking," he started.

"That's a first," I said mocking him but he just laughed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there is a ball in honor of Lady Sonja's birthday and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

I stared at him in disbelief. There were hundreds of beautiful vampires here would love to go with him but he wanted to go with a lycan, this didn't make since.

"Why go with me? You have a lot of other choices, and why choose a lycan? I inquired.

"Well for one thing, you are one of my closest friends here, two those other vampires only like my power, three because Lady Sonja is going with Lucian, and four is-."

"Wait, there was a fourth?"

"Just let me finish, four because your different Alexandria, you don't complain when the vampires jeer at you and laugh an torment you, your better than that, I'm surprised you are even a lycan."

I stared at him with a mixture of emotions such as happiness, confusion, surprise, and excitement. Then I noticed something he was blushing. I was supremely proud of myself because I had made Markus Corvinous blush.

"Markus, are you blushing?" I asked smiling.

His face turned redder and he quickly said, "Must be a trick in the light."

"Yah, that's it. Anyway, I would be honored to go with you but I have nothing to wear."

He looked at me his face only slightly pink now and said "Well, that's easy to fix, come with me."

I followed him up three flights of steps and down so many halls that I lost count. Finally we stopped at a door and he knocked.

"Hello?" said a sweet melodic voice from the inside.

"It's me," said Markus "and I brought a friend."

"Oh! Well, come in!" she said sounding surprised to find Markus.

We walked in and there was an explosion of purple. Purple curtains, purple bedspread, purple walls, everything purple. But in amongst the sea of purple sat a beautiful young vampire with emerald green eyes. She was brushing out her dirty blonde hair when we walked in and she smiled a thousand watt smile.

"Sonja, I need a favor, Alexandria here is going to your ball with me and she needs a proper dress. Would you be so kind as to loan her one?"

"Of course I would, come here and let me look at you," said Sonja smiling.

I walked over to where she was standing by the closet and she eyed me up and down, made me twirl and do different faces. Finally she smiled and dove into her closet. When she emerged she had a pink dress.

"Pink?" I asked, pink wasn't really my thing.

"You are going to take what I give you, and your going to like it, alright?" she said eyeing me but still peppy as ever.

I nodded and took the dress silently. I walked into the bathroom and tried on the dress. It had tow pieces; the top was a darker shade of reddish pink that laced up in the front with blue lace and yellow underneath. It was sleeveless with only ribbons attached to the dress that went around the arm bellow the shoulder. The skirt was relatively plain. It was pale pink and pleated though it swept down below my ankles. Over all it made me look quite lovely. The pinks really did complement my long, curly, reddish brown hair.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Lady Sonja's reaction did not surprise me, however Markus's did. He was just starring at me, his mouth agape. When he realized he was blinked and but on a normal smile and nodded his approval. Suddenly Sonja started giggling softly and we both turned to face her wondering what she was giggling about.

"You're both blushing, is there something I should know?" she asked mischievously.

Markus and I glanced at each other and sure enough, we were both blushing. I quickly rushed into the bathroom to change back into my red peasant dress. While I was changing I heard hushed whispers in the other room. I knew it was wrong but went over to the door to listen in.

"Pleeeeease, just tell her something, just a little bit." I heard Lady Sonja beg.

"Fine, I'm going to tell her at the ball, happy? Now you tell me about what's going on between you and Lucian." mumbled Markus.

"Nothing is going on Markus, he's just a very good friend." said Sonja quickly; she was a horrible liar.

Markus just grunted and everything went silent. I couldn't believe, he loved a vampire, and why did I feel jealous. I finished getting dressed and exited.

"What did I miss?" I said innocently and trying smiling.

"Nothing special." Said Marcus "Shall we be going?"

"Of course." I replied smiling at him.

We were exiting the door when Sonja called out, "Wait, Alexandria, leave the dress here so it doesn't get dirty and make sure to come here an hour before the ball so I can do your make up and jewelry."

"Yes Lady Sonja, and thank you." I said putting my dress over in the closet.

She just smiled and bid us goodbye.

The rest of the week went by far to quickly for my taste and finally It was the day before the ball. I had just gotten back from Marcus's room when Lucian pulled me over.

"What is the meaning of this!" I demanded before he put his finger over his mouth.

"Nor here." Is all he whispered before he dragged me off.

When We finally stopped he said "Good, we should be safe here. Look, Alexandria, We are leaving soon, will you come with us?"

"Come where, and with whom?" I asked bewildered.

"The lycan's have all decided that we have been through enough, so we are leaving the night of the ball when there will be a distraction, we will be taking Sonja as well, so will you come?"

I was shocked, this was unheard of. And I didn't want to leave Marcus. I finally said "But...I don't want to leave Marcus, it's not to bad here."

He shook his head in disbelief and said "You have it easier than some of us because you are Lord Marcus's favorite, you have never been whipped, felt the pain of silver on your back. And Marcus, three weeks after the ball he and Amelia will go into slumber and then who will protect you?"

I realized he was right, I was favored, I did have it easier. I eventually said "I'll go."

Lucian smiled and said "This is good my dear friend, meet Sonja and I in her room an hour before the ball, understand?"

I simply nodded my head and went back to the wooden home and fell into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I finished a little later than usual due to all the things going on in my head. I had realized when I was walking home from my little "chat" with Lucian that the reason I didn't want to leave was because I loved Marcus. I knew I had no choice do to the fact that he did not love me and he would go into his slumber in only three weeks. I looked around the room satisfied and realized this would probably be the last time I ever see it. I sighed and turned my head. I was turning to leave with a heavy heart when the door opened an Marcus entered the room and looked surprised to see me here so late.

"I'm sorry, i'll be leaving now." I said quickly with lowered eyes and was walking out when he grabbed my arm as a signal to stop and turn around to listen to him.

"What is troubling you?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing my Lord." I said quickly and turned.

"Wait, I have something for you, I was going to give it to you at the ball but I wanted us to be alone when you received it, here."

I turned back around and saw he was holding a silver chain necklace with a ruby jewel. He probably didn't know I knew what it meant since I was a "lycan" but I did. I had read about these in the archive in the library's back home. They were love jewels, a male vampire would give it to his true love and if they loved him in return, it would glow when they put it on. I hesitated before receiving it and looking up at him, but he just smiled and nodded his head. I put it on and sure enough it glowed brilliantly. He smiled at me and that's when I realized why he had given it to me, he loved me. I was almost upset by this due to the fact that this greatly complicated things, but it was an almost. Mostly, I was overjoyed, he actually loved me. He took my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to mine, they were firm, yet gentle. This had to be the best moment in my immortal life, he only slightly pulled back and in a barley audible voice said the three most magical words, "I love you."

I smiled and muttered back "Finally, I love you to."

With that said he gently pulled me into another deep kiss and let his tongue explore my mouth. As I just started to gently massage it back as if on cue to ruin our moment a vampire Death Dealer pounded on the door. Marcus pulled back from our kiss reluctantly and yelled "WHAT!'"

The Death Dealer entered and said "I'm sorry my lord, but Lady Sonja and that lycan Lucian have been arrested for high treason. He has requested that all Elders attended the judgment." and with that he ran out of the room.

I stood shocked as did Marcus. They must have found out about the rebellion, I had to find out what happened.

"Am I allowed to come, I can't believe Lucian would do this?" I asked looking up at Marcus.

He looked down at me with a frown on his face and put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with a stern face and asked "Did you know about this?"

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't lie to him but if I told him, I would get the death punishment as well. I finally turned my head away unable to look into his liquid blue eyes anymore. Tears started to well up in my eye's when he grabbed my chin with one hand and forced me to look at him. When he saw my tears he let go of my chin and took me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear lovingly "Please, just tell me the truth."

"I found out last night, we weren't going to hurt anyone, just leave during Lady Sonja's ball." I said and started crying into his muscular chest.

He started to rub my back and he kissed my hair and said "Leave, and take the rest of the lycan's, they will soon be coming with them, I can get you to your lodgings, but no further, I'm sorry I can't do more."

I looked up at him and smiled and said "Thank you." before pulling away.

"We must go now, hurry now." he said and grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

We ran through the winding halls until we reached the grand entrance doors.

Marcus grabbed my arms and kissed my passionately and said "Remember, don't stop running until you are far out of reach of the vampires. I love you."

I nodded and returned the kiss and ran and stealing a look behind me at his image getting smaller and smaller in the doorway. I ran to the wood lodge and went inside and saw all of the lycans ready to go.

"Lucian and Sonja were caught, we're going without them, vampires will soon be here to torture us all, so we have to hurry." I told them franticly hoping they would listen.

They seemed to understand and they followed me out the door. We didn't stop running until it was the next night. We put up camp and the others went to sleep while I took watch. At about three in the morning I heard a shufling in the bushes and recognized Lucian's scent. When he came out of the clearing I saw his angered, tearstained face and Sonja's amulet and immediately realized what happened, she was dead, and Lucian was going to get revenge.

* * *

All right, that was the prologue, It picks up three centuries later at the first time you see Lucian. Please comment and give me some suggestions since this is my first fic. Thanks.


	2. Discoveries

"Alex! Get up, Lucian has something important!"

I groggily opened my eyes as I heard by good friend Raze banging on the door to my room. I rolled out of bed and landed on the floors with a crash.

"Alex, are you alright?" came Razes concerned voice from the other side of the door.

"Yah, I'm fine, just give me a couple minutes!" I yelled back to the oversized lycan.

I got off the floor and put on my usual attire of jeans, a black spaghetti strap, black flip-flops, and a long black jacket. I put my reddish hair into a ponytail and walked out to meet Raze.

"What's up?" I asked him when I got into the long, cold, stone hallway.

"I'm not sure, Lucian just said he needed us immediately." He said looking down at me since he was almost a head and a half taller than me.

We walked quickly to Singe's lab to see what was going on. When we walked in we saw three other lycans in there along with Lucian and Singe. Lucian was smiling madly and I knew the gears were turning in his little brain. This was bad.

"We have a lock on Michael. This is the plan…" he said as he explained.

Three hours later we were in front of this Michaels apartment complex. If the vamps knew about Michael, we were S-C-R-E-W-E-D! We ran up the stairs and found his door already open and saw him going into the elevator. Lucian ran downstairs to main floor. I was about to follow when we got SCREWED! One of the best of the best Death Dealers we had encountered was here, looking for Michael.

"Shit"

I pulled out my guns and started shooting while Raze and the rest turned and ran after her. She got to the end of the corridor and started shooting. Then they hit, me. I felt a blinding pain and thanking the gods that the silver didn't also affect me overwhelmed me. The pain was too much and I blacked out.

_Dream_

"_Astria, I found it!" I screamed to my best friend Astria._

"_Really, this great, now we only need to test it." She said running over to me._

"_What if someone went there, to their world, we could not only test that but study them up close, that would be great!"_

"_But who would go, there is going to be a war there soon, and in our form they would kill us or study US!"_

"_I'll go, we just need to find something that will turn me."_

"_Then it's settled, by the way, what's the cure?"_

"_Gold balances out silver, it's so plain we actually missed it."_

"_Let's go tell the others!"_

_End dream_

I opened my eyes slowly and carefully and realized I had been moved to my own room. I noticed a figure sitting in the corner of my room. I soon discovered it was Lucian.

"Good morning Lucian, did I scare you?"

He was at the side of my bed in an instant. I tried to sit up properly but the bullet holes helped me remember I had been SHOT! I let out a little yelp when I felt the new wave of pain wash over me. Lucian grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down onto my bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

Lucian laughed and said but then his face got serious again.

"Alex, when we were getting the bullets out we noticed something, they didn't burn you, mind telling us why silver has no affect on you." He said eyeing me suspiciously.

I had know this day would come when some one would find out my secret, but then again I also knew I would eventually die but that doesn't mean I was planning for it. I pondered what to say while searching his face for any hints. I looked down and started.

" The reason it doesn't affect me is because I'm no lycan. "

I looked back at his face; it was a mix of concern, interest, and anger.

"I came here to your world that first day you met me from my world, home of the centaurs. Yes, I'm a centaur but please don't freak out. I have never hurt you or any other lycan; I am dedicated to your cause. I originally came here to study your people and to help you with my knowledge but I knew if I came here in my original form you would kill me. It would be like you walking into a vampire mansion alone and without even a weapon."

I searched his face again but all I could see was his stunned face.

"What, but that's not possible, centaurs are just myths."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"So are werewolves so you shouldn't be talking." I scolded.

He stared again but then his expression softened.

"Can you ever change back?"

"Yes, I have a potion with me that will turn me back, and one to take me home."

"Do you want to go home back to your life, or do you wana stay with us animals?"

I smiled at him and said, "Well as tempting as going back to the biggest library in all the worlds and getting scolded when I do something wrong like I was a child is, I think I'd rather stay here with you 'animals'."

"I'm guessing you don't want people knowing so I'll hush up Singe and Raze and make sure no one knows."

"Thank you Lucian."

"But right now you stay here and rest, that's an order."

"Yes sir!"

He laughed and he left. I could have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt. I was truly happy. I hadn't been this happy since, him. My smile faded when I remembered him, I had given away my heart, and lost it. I had learned to push away useless emotions and love was one of them. I tried to push the emotion back down but it was to lat, it was here. Markus had been perfect in every way; he had been kind, caring, funny, truthful, and strong. I missed him sorely, but his awakening was in a couple of days and we would be storming the vampire stronghold, with him in it. I would try to protect him, but it would not be easy. I again gave away to both my mental and physical tiredness.

When I awoke again I felt a lot better, good enough to walk around. I got up and slowly got over to my dresser and put some clothes on over my newly changed dressings. (I would find out who did that later and kick Lucians arse if it was a guy.) I brushed my hair and set out to find Lucian, I needed to talk to him about the silver cure.

I was walking through the dark, cold hallways when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see the large hulk that is Raze. I smiled up at him and said "Hello freakishly large teddy bear."

He growled at me half heartedly and said "Morning runt, Lucian said to see if you were ready to talk, my guess is yes. Follow me."

I followed him through the twisting corridors to Lucian's room. I knew why he wanted to see me, but I had never tested my theory, it might not work. Who would be the poor soul to test it if it didn't work?

"We're here,"

I looked up and sure enough we were at Lucians room.

"Come in Alex." Came Lucian's cheerful voice from inside.

I walked into his room and was surprised to see his room was painted chocolate brown. He was standing up from a couch near a fireplace.

"Ah, Alexandria, come join me."

I smiled and went over to sit on the old but plush couch.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know about the knowledge I posses."

His smiled softened and he said "Yes, that would be useful."

"Well the only thing that would really concern you and the war effort would be the cures I found."

"What do these cures help?"

"Well, there is one for you little silver problem, and one for the vampires light problem."

He stared at me with his mouth agape and said, "Let's go find Singe."


	3. The Cure

Thank you to my very first reviewer Paint-It-Black

"This is truly fascinating, remarkable, unbelievable. It's so plain we missed it." Said Singe after he looked over my work.

"That's what I said." I piped up.

"Well, it should work, but we need a volunteer to test it on." Said Singe eyeing us.

"I will." Said Lucian finally talking.

A lycan came in and whispered something in Lucians ear. He nodded and said, "Alex, get the serum ready, Singe take a team with you, we found Michael."

Singe nodded and I reluctantly started preparing the treatment. About an hour into it I noticed something, something was glowing in my shirt, that something was my necklace. Marcus was awake. The door bust open and Raze a very much out of it Michael.

"Um…hello?" I tried raising and eyebrow.

"Hey Runt, after I strap him up, draw some blood." He said as he started to strap him up.

"Okee dokee!" I said as I skipped over to the syringes, "Hey, where's Singe by the way?"

Razes face dropped and I realized what happened. I got the syringe and nearly poked Lucian with it as he walked in. He was smiling as usual.

"Raze, go help with the preparations, I'll take care of him" said Lucian carefully dodging my syringe.

Raze stalked out of the room and Lucian eyed me with curiosity. I was wondering what he was wondering about when I remembered I had a glowing red spot under my shirt. I looked at it then to Lucian and smiled sheepishly.

"Mind explaining?"

"Um, it's a funny story really, you see three centuries ago, you know how I got assigned to obey Marcus's every whim, well, he kind of, sort of, fell in love with me and I fell in love with him so he gave me a love jewel, please don't me angry."

"Were you going to tell me before we bombarded their mansion?"

"Not really no, I was going to get to him first and made sure no one hurt him."

"I understand"

"Thank God, I thought you would be peeved and kick my arse, speaking of which, who changed my bandage?"

"What does that have to do with kicking someone's arse?"

"If it was a guy, you'll find out quickly."

"Oh, um, it was singe."

"I will so get you later."

"He's a doctor!"

I just rolled my eyes and went to go take some blood from Michael. I was about to poke him with the syringe when he groaned and groggily opened his eyes. He started to try to tug the chains off but gave up and settled with glaring at Lucian and me.

"Isn't he supposed to be out cold?" I asked turning to Lucian.

"Alex! Just draw the blood."

"Fine." I muttered as I drew the blood and handed it to Lucian.

"You're dismissed." Lucian told me.

"Excuse me."

"Alex." He growled.

I stalked off in a huff. I saw Raze hurrying off somewhere so I ran to catch up.

"Hey teddy."

"Hey runt."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Kraven."

"Why?"

"Lucian is working with him."

"Oh."

We walked into another room and Kraven and a team of death dealers awaited us.

"Hello Raze" said Kraven.

He turned his attention on me and asked, "Who is your lovely friend?"

Raze growled and Kraven took a step back as the death dealers took a step forward and readied their guns.

"Come on" Raze said as he started walking into the other room.

Kraven followed but just before he walked in he winked at me. I shuddered and muttered "Eww."

Raze walked out of the room and soon the death dealers followed. I stayed outside that room and waited. After I heard the dreaded noise, gunfire. I blanked, I had just gotten over my last injury, I'm not made to fight, and I'm a scientist/ doctor. Then I heard another shot, except this one came from inside the room. I slunk into the shadows and Kraven ran out, this was bad.

I ran into the room and saw Lucian lying in a pool of his own blood. I ran over and kneeled over him. His mouth moved like he was trying to talk but no sound came out. I ran into the lab and grabbed the serum, thank any one up _there_ I had finished it. I ran back into the other room and injected Lucian with it. The silver slowly seeped out of the bullet holes and his blood stream looked normal again.

"Thanks." He muttered

"I still need to kick your arse later." I joked.

He tried to sit up but I pushed him down.

"Rest, I'll be back." With those parting words, I ran to my room.

With these wimpy arms and legs, I probably wouldn't do anyone any good. My secret was out to now; I might as well use it to help. When I arrived at my room I ran straight for the small wooden box I always kept with me.

Inside were two small test tubes. One had a dark purple liquid inside, and the other contained a shining gold liquid that shone like the sun. The sun like one would take me home, and I drank the purple one.

Then there was a flash of light.


End file.
